


A Little Show

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Octopus Mermaid, Omega Keith (Voltron), Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: It's not everyday a very hot alien drags you and your mate under to become her breeding slaves.Not that Keith minds once Mistress convinces him what a wonderful idea it is.





	A Little Show

Keith chokes on the precious air he's finally given and looks to his right, gasping, "Shiro!"

Shiro raises a hand, "I'm okay! Keith, are you?!"

Keith manages to drag himself over to Shiro on the slippery rock, "Yeah, I, I'm good." He helps Shiro by resting his back against the wall, "What do you think pulled us under like that?"

"I'm not sure." Shiro ruffles his hair to get some of the water out of it, "For now, let's see how we can get out."

"Oh, neither of you are going anywhere."

Suddenly, vines spring from the rocks to bind Shiro to them while some tentacles wrap around Keith and pull him away from Shiro. The two of them struggle as Keith gets a good hard look at their capturer. She looks mostly human, if not for her inky purple skin and tentacles for legs. He flushes in embarrassment as he gets an eyeful of her breasts and turns his head away in a flush.

"Who are you?!" Shiro snarls, hackles rising, "What do you want with us?!"

"Oh, not much really." The woman chuckles, "I just want to bring this one immeasurable pleasure. I can tell he's fertile and his cycle should be starting soon."

Keith gapes, how could she realize his heat was coming soon?!

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Shiro shouts, Alpha Voice leaking in.

Keith fights the urge to cower from it while the woman laughs, "Ohh, protective I see? I'm sure I know how to fix that."

Keith dreads to find out-

The tentacles around him suddenly rip his suit to pieces and he shouts as one shoves itself down his throat. He nearly chokes from the slick it starts oozing, forced to swallow as Shiro stares at him in horror. The woman caresses his head, gently working the tangles from his hair in contrast to the rough fucking his throat's getting. Shiro starts screaming and fighting even harder, but it feels muffled to Keith's mind.

"Hush, dearest." The woman hums, "There's nothing to be afraid of, I'd never hurt you or that lovely mate of yours. I just need your help with a little problem I have, that's all."

Keith, unwillingly, finds his mind calming, his body relaxing in it's struggles. The slick she's been feeding him grows less and less, but he keeps sucking up as much as he can. He can't explain why he does, it just feels right. To swallow her slick as his head grows fuzzy and his mind drifts.

"Good boy, dearie." The woman kisses the side of his head and Keith feels proud of that for some reason.

He made her happy, which makes him happy. His eyes flutter shut as he focuses more on the delicious slick he's been so graciously given. God, it's wonderful, it makes him feel so hot and nice....

Shiro shudders as he watches Keith grow aroused from that creature's touch, "Keith...."

"He took to it so well, you should be proud Alpha." The woman smiles as she slithers over and Shiro growls at her, "Not many get the honour to hold my young, but your mate will."

Shiro snarls, "Let him go!"

The woman sighs, "So much for hoping a horny mate would calm your nerves. We'll have to do this the old fashioned way then."

She jams a tentacle into Shiro's mouth too. He chokes and tries to spit it out, but to no avail. He's forced to swallow the same slick she's feeding Keith as she whispers sweet nothings in his ears and soon enough, he's relaxed as well. What was he upset about again?

The woman smiles, "How would you like a show, boy?"

Shiro blinks sleepily, "A show?"

The woman giggles and what a pretty sound, "Why yes. I'll put your lovely mate on display while I breed him. I can tell he'll be such a good performer, you'll adore all the little noises I'll get out of him."

Shiro smiles as his mind drifts to the last heat he and Keith had shared, "He's so beautiful when he's cumming. It's like his whole body becomes flames and then burns out. Fuck, he's a good mate."

The woman kisses his forehead, "Then I'll make this a good show."

She sits down in front of him, placing Keith in her lap. She uses her arms to spread his legs, holding his ankles wide apart. A tentacle curls around his wrists, tying them behind his back. Keith doesn't seem to have a care in the world as he keeps sucking the woman's slick, oblivious to how badly his cunt is dripping.

The woman pulls her tentacle away from Keith's mouth, "Dearest, it's time for the show."

Keith licks his lips and nods, "Yes, Mistress."

She grins, "Good boy."

Keith smiles dopily at her, then turns to Shiro, giggling drunkenly, "Alpha..."

Shiro gasps, having never seen Keith like this before.

"Alpha, I'm so wet." Keith snuggles backwards into Mistress as she rubs his cheeks with a tentacle. "My pussy's aching so badly." That tentacle slithers down Keith's shoulder, circling each of his breasts once. "My womb feels so empty and useless without something in me." He moans as his nipples are sucked, then the tentacle continues to trail down. "I want you so much, but I promised Mistress I'd put on a good show first." He flutters his eyelashes as the tentacle licks into his belly button, "Is that okay, Alpha?"

Shiro gulps, watching as the tentacle slowly trails through Keith's hair, getting closer and closer to where it's clearly needed, "Yeah. Be a good girl for Mistress and I'll fuck you even better after. That sound good?"

Keith moans as the tentacle slips between his folds, but not inside him yet, back arching, "Yes, Alpha, I'll be a good girl for Mistress. I love Mistress." He starts grinding on the tentacle, "I love her slick, it tastes wonderful and makes me feel so hot and wet and good."

"I might let you have more darling if you're good for me and your Alpha." Mistress licks Keith's ear, "Will you?"

Keith whimpers and nods, "Yes, I'll be good, promise!"

Shiro gulps as he watches tentacles curl over Keith's breasts again, squeezing them just right to make his mate sing. Keith looks so good right now, flush from his ears to his shoulders, hearts in his eyes as Mistress tells him how precious he is. Grinding on her cock like a good girl. Giving his Alpha a good show. Begging for what he needs so prettily. Shiro could watch the way his lips wrap around Mistress's tentacle and the way his throat bobs as he swallows all day.

"Oh, Alpha, are you enjoying the show?" Mistress giggles as she eyes his erection, "Take notes, this is how you please an Omega."

Shiro doesn't take his eyes off the tentacles as one slips inside Keith's soaping wet cunt while the two on his breasts squeeze tightly. Keith's eyes flying wide open as he arches like a bow, tears of pleasure running down his face as Mistress sooths him. Brushes the tears away and tells him how he's being a good girl for them.

Keith's eyes meet Shiro's and if the vines weren't holding him back, he'd be fucking his mate right now.

So instead, he dirty talks, "Pretty Keith, good job Keith, doing so well for me and Mistress, taking her like a champ. Such a good girl Keith, such a good girl for us. Your pussy's so fucking soaked, you're dripping all over Mistress, it's like you can't stop. You gonna cum soon? You gonna cum and be good for Mistress and me?"

Keith screams around Mistress's tentacle and he cums hard.

But Mistress keeps fucking him through. Keith whimpers and whines, crying again as his pussy's fucked full, over and over. Soon his whimpers of too much turn into not enough and Shiro nearly knots when he sees Keith come again so quickly, Mistress finally spilling her seed inside him.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Mistress chuckles.

Keith gasps for breathe with a smile, turning to Mistress like she hung the stars for him, "Yes, Mistress. Thank you so much for choosing me to take your seed, I... I'm honoured and it was so good."

Mistress laughs and runs her fingers through Keith's hair, "You are adorable." She turns to Shiro, "Did you like the show, Alpha?"

Shiro nods dumbly, unable to stop staring at Keith's bulging stomach, "Yes, Mistress. Thank you for letting me watch. I couldn't write, but I remembered everything you taught me today. Thank you."

Mistress curls a tentacle under Shiro's chin, "What a good Alpha you have, darling. I'm sure he'd do anything to please you, wouldn't he?"

She turns to Keith who nods dreamily, saying, "Shiro's the one person who never gave up on me. He saved my life and I love him so much. I want to be with him forever."

Shiro feels tears come to his eyes, "Ohhh, baby, you saved me more. I wanna be with you forever too."

Mistress hums, "Then why don't you both stay here?"

She slithers next to Shiro, replacing his vines with her tentacles so the both of them are in her lap, "I'll keep you safe here in my cave while Keith carries my children and Shiro tends to him. You'll never have to worry about anything again, not food or warmth since I'll take care of everything. It would be so much nicer here than in the outside world."

Shiro hums and uses one of her breasts as a pillow, trying to think about such an important decision. "Mistress, I-"

"Yes." Keith moans and starts grinding on one of her tentacles again when it started brushing his clit. "I'll carry and care for the children well, I promise. They'll never have to worry either, not with Shiro or me to care for them." He cries out as the tentacle latches onto his clit and he arches his back, "Please, let us stay Mistress!"

Mistress chuckles and turns to Shiro, curling a tentacle around his cock, "Well, Alpha? Will you deny your Omega such a lovely request?"

Shiro moans and fucks into the hole she made, "No, ohhh fuck no, I'll look after him, I'll be his good Alpha, Mistress, I promise!" She squeezes him tighter and he shouts, "Mistress, ahhhhh!"

She giggles as the two of them cum and she gives them both a tentacle to suck on, "That's my good breeders."

**Author's Note:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/178219594986/a-little-show  
> Please reblog to support me
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Mindbreak-Hypnotism-and-Monster-Smut  
> To find more on this series


End file.
